heroes_v_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Rebel Alliance
The Rebel Alliance, formally known as the Alliance to Restore the Republic, commonly known as the Alliance, the Rebellion, the First Rebellion, and rarely the Separatists, was a resistance movement formed by Bail Organa and Mon Mothma to oppose the reign of the Galactic Empire. The Alliance was formed from a less organized movement to oppose the Empire that existed, which was secretly led by Organa. This early group came together from a series of rebel cells, including the crew of the Ghost and the Phoenix Cell. The Atrivis Resistance Group was one of the first cells to join what Mothma began calling "the Alliance," before the formal formation of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. The Alliance was publicly and formally declared with the Declaration of the Rebel Alliance and the document of the Declaration of Rebellion. History Sometime after the fall of the Galactic Republic and the rise of the Galactic Empire, Mon Mothma and Bail Organa, members of the Delegation of Two Thousand, which included the former Queen and Senator of Naboo, Padmé Amidala, started working in secret to overthrow the Empire; as it had become nothing more than a tyrannical government that have been oppressing the people of the galaxy, with the help of the ex-Jedi Ahsoka Tano, the latter helped Bail establish the Rebel Network. In Star Wars Rebels, the Rebel Alliance was initially small in numbers, but they were still enough to cause trouble for the Galactic Empire, the Spectres (also known as the Lothal rebels) had caused trouble and even humiliated Imperial officers. The Empire, even with all there resources, were unable to take them down, due to them underestimating the rebels, and the fact that the Spectres were not the only Rebel cells that existed. Initially, they were not supposed to meet the other cells, that way if they were ever captured, they couldn't reveal the other rebels to the Empire; however, this protocol was abandoned after the events of "Fire Across the Galaxy". During the events of "Secret Cargo", Mon Mothma, the leader as well as one of the founders of the Rebellion, rallies the various Rebel cells to unite into a single Rebel Alliance to oppose the Empire. By the time of the events of A New Hope, the numbers within the Rebellion had increased to the point where they have become a rebel army, despite their size capabilities, the Empire, particularly Palpatine, often underestimated the strength and determination of the Rebellion. This would eventually lead to the Galactic Empire's downfall at the Battle of Endor between the Imperial and Alliance forces where, with the loss of the Emperor, the Imperial flagship Executor, the Death Star II and so many men and materials, the Empire was all but destroyed after the battle was over. Throughout the Galactic Civil War, the Rebel Alliance had a few Force-users in their group, particularly Jedi and ex-Jedi alike; such as Ahsoka Tano, Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger and Luke Skywalker respectively. It was not until Palpatine was killed by the redeemed Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader (Luke's father) that the Rebels ultimately defeated the Galactic Empire; ending the Galactic Civil War. Sometime after the downfall of the Galactic Empire, the Rebel Alliance was reorganized into the New Republic, as well as into the New Republic's military and naval forces. Members * Admiral Ackbar * Admiral Raddus * Cassian Andor * AP-5 * Ezra Bridger * C-3PO * C1-10P * Lando Calrissian * Cham Syndulla * Chewbacca * EG-86 * Jyn Erso * Ewoks * Fenn Rau * Saw Gerrera * Gooti Terez * Chirrut Îmwe * Jan Dodonna * Jarek Yeager * Kanan Jarrus * Jonner Jin * Jun Sato * K-2SO * Agent Kallus * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Ketsu Onyo * Baze Malbus * Mart Mattin * Antoc Merrick * Morad Sumar * Mon Mothma * Enfys Nest * Nien Nunb * Numa * Bail Organa * Leia Organa * Garazeb Orrelios * Quarrie * R2-D2 * Rebel Pilots * Rex (Star Wars) * Bodhi Rook * Ryder Azadi * Sabine Wren * Luke Skywalker * Han Solo * Hera Syndulla * Ahsoka Tano * Tseebo * Wedge Antilles * Weeteef Cyubee * Yoda Category:Character groups Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Star Wars Canon Characters Category:Star Wars Rebels Characters